Hope For Return
by DeimosFire99
Summary: Jamie works at a strip club and Jack saves him from a rapist. However, Jack is surprised to find Jamie scared, if not angry, at him... what happened? New pairing: JamiexJack... Rated M for violent language, and smut in later chapters. :))))
1. Return

**HI GUYZ! Thank u so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing my first story "Sparks Fly". I hope u like this one too! NOTE: This has a sex scene already in later chapters, so pls give me tips! I only learned by reading other fanfics... hehe XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return**

Jamie was done for the night; he put on his clothes and said goodbye to the manager who was lounging the night away in his office.

'_Probably getting a lap dance from Dan again,'_ Jamie thought with an eye-roll.

He pushed open the exit door that led to the back alley of the strip club he worked at. He bundled the coat around him tighter.

'_Jack,'_ the thought popped into his head.

_No, not him again…_ Jamie shook his head to rid his mind of the memories, and the tears, that would surely follow.

It has been eight years since Jack Frost and the other Guardians defeated Pitch and restored the children's belief in them. Jamie was ten years old then, yet when Pitch attacked the Guardians in their weakened state, he understood how dire the situation was. So he called his friends and asked them to believe, to give the Guardians enough power to vanquish the Nightmare King for good.

Jamie could still remember that night like it was yesterday; the snow was falling gently, while the Moon shone brightly, illuminating the Guardians and Jamie in an ethereal glow. Jamie could still remember Jack patting him affectionately, telling him that in his own way, he was being a Guardian, too. And Jamie could still remember Jack's scent when he hugged him: freshly fallen snow… minty and cool.

However, much to Jamie's disappointment, Jack was nowhere to be found after Pitch's defeat. And even though Jamie was left with the adventure-of-a-lifetime, he slowly found himself questioning his belief in the Guardians overtime. But Jamie would always answer to his doubt, '_So Jack wasn't real? His touch, his smell… they were nothing but a dream?'_

Yeah, that usually scared the doubt right of him.

It was two years after the Bogeyman's defeat when Jamie started to develop a crush on the winter sprite. Jamie was 12 years old, so he was beginning to grasp the concept of hormones and where babies come from… albeit from a limited perspective.

Now, Jamie was walking through the back alley of the strip club he worked at, when he felt the wind pick up, and suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

"_Crap," _Jamie cursed under his breath. He turned around. He saw the familiar streak of red hair walking towards him.

"Hello Marcus…" Jamie said, his voice steady, though his eyes kept darting around, trying to find something to defend himself from the rapist that prowled the back alleys of the strip clubs around the 2024 not-so-quaint town of Burgess.

"Jamie," Marcus purred, licking his lips involuntarily. Jamie was delicious; he always had a look of innocence that people like Marcus spent pleasurable time corrupting.

Jamie bolted; running for the end of the alley, legs pounding on cement as he tried to not focus on the fact that a rapist was following him.

He was close, the end was in view, the town had grown a lot and it was only 11:30 in Christmas Eve, so a fair amount of people were still roaming the streets.

Then he tripped.

"Argh!" Jamie cried, falling and, luckily, only spraining an ankle.

"Where do you think you're going, Jamie?" the rapist purred. He straddled Jamie and pinned the boy's struggling hands above him. He licked the boy's ears and whispered huskily, "Time for some fun,"

Jamie blanched, the man smelled like garbage. There was no way he would do it with this… _pig!_

Just as Jamie was preparing to headbutt the vagrant, the wind picked up, carrying newspapers and garbage to barrage the rapist, who removed his hands from Jamie's. Jamie immediately stood up and watched as Marcus was barraged by trash, and ultimately a pile of snow, that landed on top of him.

Jamie glanced up, and wonder of wonders, Jack Frost sat grinning like an idiot.

"You rang?" he said, eyes sparkling mischievously.

To this, Jamie's glance turned into a glare as he walked away, hands stuffed in his pockets, leaving behind a very confused, and very hurt, Jack Frost.

* * *

**R&R plz! :)))**


	2. Catching Up

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

"Hey, Jamie, wait up!" Jack called out, waving his staff to summon the Wind to deposit him to the rapidly departing figure.

Jamie was not paying attention, Jamie was _not _paying attention.

'_It's not his fault, It's not his fault, It's not his fault, It's not his fault, It's not his fault,' _The boy repeated the statement like a mantra in his head, trying to persuade himself that it was not Jack's fault that he wasn't there for the ten-year-old kid who never stopped believing in the mischievous winter sprite, that it wasn't Jack's fault that he stopped visiting Jamie in his bed all those years ago, that it wasn't Jack's fault that Jamie lost his father to a car accident on Christmas Eve because of the slippery pavement, that it wasn't Jack's fault that he was now working in a strip club to earn money for his mother and sister, Sophie.

"Jamie!" Jack called out; Jamie stopped cold in his tracks, his heart pounding and his eyes watering. The snow was beginning to fall all around them as Jack landed behind Jamie, the frost slightly crunching under his bare feet.

"How've you been, kiddo?" Jack asked, Jamie could hear the smile in his voice, and that only caused a wave of sadness to wash over him as he was suddenly racked with sobs.

"Jamie?" Jack asked, suddenly afraid. "Jamie, what's wrong?" then his voice hardened, "_Did he hurt you_?" he motioned to the man in the alley who was trying to get out from the pile of snow.

Jamie continued to sob, and Jack was just about to wrap his arms around the boy's lithe figure when Jamie suddenly jerked away, his eyes on the verge of tears.

"Don't touch me," Jamie said, his voice shaky, sounding almost… scared?

"W-what?" Jack stuttered; confusion etched on his angelic face,

"Please, haven't you hurt me enough?" Jamie said, choking back a sob. Jack just looked at him, more confused, if possible.

"Jamie, I don't—" Jack began, when Jamie suddenly ran, wiping the tears away from his eyes. And as he left, Jack could hear Jamie's voice uttering the words, "_It's not his fault, It's not his fault, It's not his fault,_" over and over.

* * *

**R&R peoplez! :)))**


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

Jack was confused; he always thought that after all these years, Jamie would be delighted to see him. But just now, that incident with the rapist, told Jack otherwise.

* * *

Jamie finally made it home to the two-story house near Jack's lake. He opened the door, locked it behind him, and tiptoed silently to his mother's bedroom, to be greeted by the sight of her snoozing the night away. He tiptoed over to Sophie's room next, only to see her body slouched in front of the laptop she got for her birthday last year, headphones blaring. She didn't even turn to look as Jamie slowly peered through the door frame,

"You're home early," she remarked, turning the music off, and turning around. Her green eyes bright, though they narrowed when they saw Jamie's brown eyes tinged with red, as if he had been crying. "Jamie, what's wrong?"

"I saw him…" Jamie managed to choke out, his voice shaky as he tried to form more coherent sentences. "I saw Jack Frost," Jamie said, one last time, before he broke down.

* * *

After a cup of hot coco, courtesy of Sophie, Jamie started to explain what had happened a few hours ago:

"You remember Marcus, right? That rapist from behind the club I work?" Jamie began, Sophie nodded, a disgusted expression on her features, "Well, he tried to fuck me again, he never really did stop trying after he saw me do the pole a few weeks ago," Jamie tried for a chuckle, but ended up doing a grimace.

Sophie nodded, "And?" she pressed,

"Well, he finally got me, but when he was about, you know," Jamie trailed off, trusting Sophie to connect the dots, "A cold wind blew trash at his face, and then when he got off me, snow fell from the roof." Sophie did a weak chuckle.

"That's Jack for you," she said. Jamie's smile faded and he stared into the still warm cup of coco.

Then they both heard tapping from the window, Sophie crawled out of Jamie's bed and peered into the darkness, trying to distinguish any shape through the flurry that had begun to fall. Then, Jack's face came into view.

Sophie gasped, and then made a sad smile as she opened the window for Jack to come in.

"Hey, Soph!" Jack said, hugging the twelve-year-old. Then he looked up. Jamie was sitting frozen on his bed, the hot cup of coco trembling in the boy's hands.

"Jamie?" Jack tried. The boy's grip visibly hardened on the cup, then with tremendous force, hurled it against the wall, causing the glass to shatter into a million pieces.

"Why'd you come back, huh?" Jamie began to say through clenched teeth, anger in his brown eyes. Jack was taken aback with the boy's hostility.

"Whaddya mean, kiddo?" Jack asked, he flinched when Jamie pointed at him accusingly,

"Don't 'whaddya mean, kiddo' me!" Jamie said, his voice beginning to rise in anger, "Why now? For so long, I waited for you beside your lake, for so long, I waited for you with my window open, _And when_ _I was crying my heart out when my dad died... where the fuck were you?!" _Jamie ranted, but then began to sob.

Jack stared at Jamie with wide eyes; Sophie covered her hands to her mouth, eyes watering.

"All this time, does being your first believer mean nothing to you? Does me carrying on my belief past childhood not count for anything _at all?!_" Jamie said, voice choking, "Or does me, waiting for you in that _fucking_ lake for weeks at a time—_All. Fucking. Night.—_not count for anything?!"

Jack's eyes turned misty while Sophie, by this time, was already crying silently.

Tears continued to cascade down the boy's face. He looked at Jack clearly for the first time; how the moonlight shone on his snowy hair, his piercing, blue eyes that were now close to tears. He shook his head roughly, and ran out the door.

Jack looked at Sophie helplessly, "I—I didn't know…"

Sophie motioned for Jack to sit down, Jack sat in the middle of Jamie's bed, causing frost patterns to radiate from where Jack made contact. Taking a deep breath, Sophie began to relay everything that had happened after Jack left: About the all-nighters Jamie pulled at the lake and in his bedroom for over two years, waiting for the winter spirit to show up. The death of their father because of the car accident caused by the icy road, the strip job that Jamie was forced to take at the club because of his father's death, but most especially, and here Sophie emphasized her point, was Jamie's undying hope for Jack's return.

Jack remained frozen, soaking everything in. He hadn't known Jamie had been waiting for him all this time. Jack stopped returning to his lake after the battle all those years ago, knowing that he would be drawn back to Jamie, knowing he wouldn't be able to control the warmth that flooded his entire being whenever he would see Jamie smile or laugh.

Jack sighed; he stood up, Sophie looking at him suspiciously through red-rimmed eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked; her throat dry,

"To make things right," Jack said, and then he flew out the window, leaving behind a flurry of snow in his wake.

* * *

**I hope this "angst" thing is working out! R&R... :)))**


	4. Raison d'être

**Chapter 4: Raison d'être**

Jamie sat by his tree beside Jack's lake; Jamie had "claimed" the tree as his own because of all those nights he had camped out here, waiting for Jack Frost to come home. Now he sits there again, this time, not waiting for the winter spirit, but to get away from him.

Jamie's heart was breaking. He sat there, overlooking the lake that took Jack's life, repeating the mantra in his head. He remembered all those nights he sat there, waiting for Jack to come home, to play with him. But after two years of waiting, he never showed. And now, Jamie was left alone in a world of darkness that opened itself up as soon as Jamie's father passed away. This was when Jamie began to develop the mantra "It's not his fault"… Jack shouldn't waste his time on some average human… an average human who was his first believer, granted.

Yet, whenever Jamie tried to forget about him, his heart would ache, and the thoughts of forgetting about his touch and smell scared him to death.

"Jamie!" A voice called out in the night.

Jamie flinched, he silently willed the snow to bury him, conceal him… that way Jack wouldn't be able to see what a wreck Jamie had become.

"Jamie!" Jack said, relief flooding his voice. Jamie looked up; Jack was gliding towards him, his hair white hair windswept and his eyes wary. He landed a few feet away.

"Jamie, I'm sorry, I didn't know... Sophie told me everything…" Jack trailed off, he watched Jamie warily, as if expecting another outburst. But Jamie stayed still, watching the winter spirit from the cover of his coat and scarf with misty eyes and shaky breaths.

"Jamie, I—" Jack began, but Jamie cut him off, though his voice was still shaky.

"I'm upset," he said, Jack held back a snort. "I'm upset at you, all these nights waiting for you in the snow, in my bedroom… where were you, Jack? Didn't you know I was waiting for you to come home? And when my dad died, where were you? I thought at least you would send me some sign of comfort… after believing in you all this time, after carrying on that belief after childhood, I thought you would give me at least some time of day…" Jamie's voice grew steadier, he wiped his eyes. "I know I'm just some human, but couldn't you at least just—"

Now, it was Jack's turn to be offended, he flew right at Jamie, their faces were inches from each other, Jack's eyes glinting dangerously,

"Jamie!" he said, hurt in his voice, "You are _not_ just 'some human', you are my first believer, for fuck's sake! You saw me when others didn't, that _does _count for something, Jamie Bennett! And the only reason I haven't been coming back here is because I wouldn't be able to control myself!" Jack blurted out.

Jamie stared, wide eyed. "What do you mean, Jack?" his voice softer now.

Jack looked around, frost creeping into his cheeks, "Well… it's just that… I… sort of… you know…"

Jamie walked over to Jack and cupped his face, "Jack… do you love me?" he asked, his voice soft, but hesitant, nevertheless. Jamie had to ask this now, or he would live forever repeating a mantra that he knows wasn't even working.

Jack was taken aback by Jamie's sudden boldness. Yet, he was strangely relieved that Jamie said it first, so he simply nodded.

Jamie closed the distance between them, and Jack suddenly felt pressure on his lips. It wasn't painful; no, on the contrary, it was pleasant, if not pleasurable. He found himself kissing back. When Jamie pulled away, a warm, tingling sensation remained on the frost spirit's lips. Jamie looked at Jack warily, waiting for the spirit's reaction. Jack smiled, not a grin, a _smile_… Jamie felt warmth flow through his entire being as Jack closed the distance between them once more.

* * *

**Sexiness coming up in the next chapter! R&R peoplez! :)))**


	5. Union

**Chapter 5: Union**

Jack carried Jamie back to his room. Sophie was still sitting on Jamie's bed, staring forlornly at the shards of the mug Jamie broke. She looked up when she felt a breeze come through the window. Her eyes lit up.

"Jamie!" she hugged her older brother. "Did you finally make up?" she asked, her voice too innocent.

Jamie nodded, unsuspecting of her sister's innuendo; however, Jack caught up and smiled mischievously, sadness draining out of his being. "Almost, but not quite yet." Jack winked. Sophie giggled. Jamie looked at the two with raised eyebrows. Only then did Sophie's words fully register in his head. Jamie flushed, but not from the cold.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sophie said, her eyes soft, she went outside and closed the door behind her with a soft _click_. She immediately rushed to her bedroom, grabbed her headphones and put the volume on 100.

Jamie stared at Jack, who was actually already staring at Jamie with hunger in his eyes.

Jamie tried to remember the lessons Dan taught him at the strip club: _"Now, after making sure the guy you're going to fuck with is gay, it's time for foreplay!" he said, finishing the vulgar statement with a flourish. Jamie rolled his eyes, "Well?" he said, impatient._

"_Top first, but make sure to keep him busy while you're doing those or else he'll get bored easily." Dan had instructed. _Jack kissed Jamie, their tongues twining in a dance of passion. Jamie faced Jack without breaking the kiss. Jack's tongue licked Jamie's lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Jamie complied opening his mouth for the warm organ to feel.

Jamie gasped. His tongue wrapped itself around Jack's, earning a moan from the spirit. He pulled away, earning a pout from Jack.

"Ssh," Jamie said, putting a finger to his lover's lips. Jamie kissed him again, and then licked his earlobe, earning himself a moan. He whispered, "I'm gonna show you just how much I've learned." Jack shuddered.

Jamie pulled Jack to his bed, kissing him all the while. Jamie straddled Jack's hips, trailing kisses from Jack's ear to his neck then to his jacket, which Jamie unzipped with his teeth. Jack shrugged material off as Jamie pulled up Jack's shirt, making sure to brush his knuckles against the spirit's sides all the while. This earned him another moan from the spirit.

However, Jamie wanted to show Jack how much he had missed him, so instead of removing the shirt all the way, he slid it halfway down his arms, so that now, Jack's arms were pinned behind him. Jamie ogled Jack's pale, lithe body.

"You're so beautiful." Jamie muttered, Jack flushed blue,

Jamie dove in, licking, nipping, sucking on the spirit's chest and nipples, rewarding him with moans and groans from Jack.

However, when Jamie began trailing kisses down to Jack's pants, Jack growled. Then, with surprising strength, he flipped them over. Jamie was staring at Jack in surprise when he noticed the darkened eyes of the winter spirit. Jamie mentally smirked.

_"Fuck foreplay, Dan." Jamie thought to himself._

Jack proceeded to tear at Jamie's clothes; licking and nipping love bites in and all parts of Jamie's neck and chest. Jack trailed kisses down Jamie's well-toned stomach, stopping to lick at the boy's navel, earning him an especially lust-filled moan from the boy.

"Jack…" Jamie's eyes were glazed over.

Jack looked up at the boy beneath him, brown hair in a messy halo, chocolate brown eyes darkened with lust, face flushed at the delicious sensations… Jack felt his resolve (to do things slow) crumble.

Jack growled huskily, before gripping Jamie's pants and tearing them off. Jamie chuckled, Jack continued to trail kisses down to Jamie's groin, where he was beginning to sport an impressive erection. Jack licked the tip through the thin material of the boy's underwear, Jamie hissed a breath, precum beginning to dampen the boxers Jamie put on after his shift at the club.

"Jack… please…." Jamie was begging through moans. Jack stripped Jamie of the offending material and quickly engulfed Jamie's weeping cock.

Jamie moaned as Jack's cool mouth swallowed his hot member; Jack was beginning to deep-throat the boy when Jamie pushed him off.

"I want you to fuck me. _Now_." Jamie suddenly demanded, Jack's eyes widened, but he chuckled.

"Your wish is my command," Jack said, huskily. He positioned Jamie that he was above him and that Jack was facing the boy's entrance.

"Jack, what are you—ha!" Jamie suddenly gasped and arched his back. Jack's tongue began to probe the boy's hole. Jamie had never felt anything like this before, sure he'd had cocks down there, but no one ever bothered to stick a tongue, Jamie squirmed at the new sensation of something warm and wet massaging his anus.

"Jack… ung..." Jamie moaned, Jack continues his ministrations until he was confident he could take Jamie without much trouble.

'_But first…' _Jack thought, with a smirk.

He roughly inserted a finger; Jamie tensed but quickly relaxed, though the boy was surprised. Whenever he was paid to be fucked at the club, the guys would go straight to fucking; no one took the time to prepare the boy. It was hard at first, but eventually Jaime got used to it. That's why Jaime was surprised with Jack's ministrations before, Jaime gasped at the foreign feeling.

Jack inserted another finger, Jaime moaned at the feeling of Jack's fingers probing inside, but winced slightly when Jack scissored his hole.

"Ssh, ssh," Jack comforted Jaime, trailing kisses down the boy's chest and up his ear. "Relax Jaime, it'll feel good soon." Jack purred.

Jaime nodded, Jack added another finger. Jaime tensed again but soon relaxed when Jack found his rhythm. Jaime gasped when Jack hit his sweet spot.

"Jack, oh, God… again!" Jaime moaned. Even though the boy's eyes were lidded, Jamie felt the Guardian smirk. Jack withdrew his fingers, Jamie moaned at the loss.

"Eager, now, are we?" Jack breathed against the boy's ear. Jamie nodded while Jack smirked. Jack pulled out his own throbbing cock from the confines of his pants and positioned himself at Jamie's entrance.

Jack kissed Jaime, trying to comfort him as he pushed inside. Jaime winced in the kiss, but continued the dance of passion and tongues that both tried to maintain.

When Jack was all the way inside, he stopped. He looked to Jaime who was taking deep, calming breaths. He nodded.

Jack started slow at first; pulling out slowly then filling Jaime again. But it wasn't long before Jack fell into a steady rhythm and Jaime was degraded to a moaning, panting mess.

"Ah!" Jamie gasped, and Jack knew he had found the boy's prostate.

Moans filled Jaime's room as the lone sound of flesh slapping against flesh broke through the tranquil night. Jack made sure to hit the boy's sweet spot every now and then… but not all the time, Jack wanted their time together to last long. However; a few minutes later, Jaime's breathing picked up, and Jack knew he was close.

"Together now," Jack said, his voice, low and husky. Jaime nodded; he used a thrust Jack sent with his cock to lift himself so that he was practically sitting on the spirit's dick.

"One," Jaime said, clenching his teeth, trying to trap the moans he was sure to come out.

"Two," Jack said,

"Three!" they breathed together. Jamie came first, his seed splattering across their bare chests. His walls contracted around Jack's penis, and Jack came with a blissful moan inside his lover. Jack and Jamie fell on the bed with a _thump_. Jack pulled out, not long after did a stream of cum make its way out of the boy's ass.

Jack positioned their bodies so that Jamie was facing him.

"I love you," Jamie muttered against the spirit's chest. Jack smiled a content smile, his eyes drooping.

"I know you do kiddo, I love you, too." Jack pecked Jamie on his forehead before the two of them fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace, warmth and cold radiating from their beings, their faces content and full of bliss at the presence of the other after eight long years.

* * *

They slept on, their minds blissfully unaware of a greater power watching over them. Outside, the Moon shone brightly. It illuminated the two figures lying sound asleep in Jamie's bed, wrapping them in an ethereal glow. It shone brighter for a moment, and then it was gone.

'_That was strange,'_ Sophie thought, as she closed the door to her older brother's room. She went to check on them when she was sure the noise had died down. _'Almost like he was giving them his blessing.' _Sophie mused.

* * *

**THAT WAS IT, FINALLY! My first sex scene... granted it was yaoi. I hope u enjoyed Hope For return! R&R plz! Tips are appreciated.. :D**


End file.
